NaruHina: WaitWHAT DID WE JUST DO!
by SkyKinBOOM
Summary: Hinata wakes up to find she's not at home and is naked in bed with naruto when Sakura and Akamaru Burst in
1. Rude Awakening

Hinata:

"ugh why does it hurt so much to move"

She slowly realizes she's not at home in her soft, comfortable bed. Not that this one isn't comfy but it has a weird feel and oder to it she thinks as she turns her head to find she's not alone. "NARUTO" Hinata screams at the top of her lungs.

Naruto:

Naruto was just laying in bed dreaming of hinata and what he wanted to do to her beautiful body when he got woken up with high pitched scream in his ear, "WHAAA" he yelled confused as he fell out of bed and hit his head on the hard wooden floor, He noticed he was only wearing boxers.

As he looked up between his legs he saw Hinata sitting on his bed blushing crimson and holding the sheets against her concealing her body.

"Hinata what are you doing in my bed" he asked slightly confused, as he was trying to figure out why Hinata was there Sakura burst through the door with Akamaru in tow.

Sakura "Ohhh Naru..." she cut off seeing Hinata in Narutos bed and by the looks of it, naked aswell "Naruto...do you wanna...explain why...Hinata is in your bed naked!"

"Arf Arf" Akamaru barked happily

Naruto "OH HEYYY Sakura...I think there's a good reson for this situation I find myself in at the moment"

Sakura "WELL YOU BETTER EXPLAIN IT QUICK BEFORE I KNOCK SOME THINGS TOGETHER" she fumed

Hinata "..."

Naruto "..." they were both silent trying to think of the reason when naruto wondered why Akamaru was with Sakura and not Kiba.

Hinata "why is Akamaru with sakura instead of Kiba" she wondered aloud.

Sakura blushes "well..i..it's kind of a long story".


	2. The Story Unfolds

Hey Guys I am finally Back from doing crazy insane stuff to write this small chapter on what Sakura and Akumaru were doing together so without delay HERE IT IS

[Naruto's house]

Sakura: Well here's the thing, when you two left the party me and Kiba started chatting and he asked me if i was seeing anyone. I was takin aback by his question so i just stuttered out no...

[The Party]

Kiba: So do you...maybe want to come back to my place where it isn't so loud and we can talk

Sakura: Well...I don't know.

Kiba: It's ok if you don't want to leav...

Sakura: actually lets go for a walk its all stuffy in here and its a nice night to be inside. *smiles*

Kiba: ...ok

So we walked around seeing the sights of the village even if we grew up around them. we ended back at my place where i invited him in for the night since it was getting cold and his house was across the village.

Kiba: Are you sure about this...its not that bad...

Sakura: yes...i'm sure just get inside *pulling Kiba through the door and closing it. *turns on her heel* so what do...

Kiba cuts Sakura off pulling her into a kiss that takes her by surprise but notices that she wants this and lets herself meld into him and the kiss. he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer and then slowly comes out of the kiss

Kiba: *looks into her eyes* lets go to your room

Sakura agrees and she leads him to her room and onto the bed where he kisses her again as he pins her on the bed..he pulls away from her and kisses down her neck and across her chest making her really wet.

Kiba: am i going to fast.

Sakura: Kiba don't stop just come to me and make my life complete.

He kisses her neck once more then pulls off his shirt revealing tanned abs which turns Sakura on even more. he slowly moves up her belly kissing it and pulling here shirt up as he goes. Sakura stop him and takes her shirt off and unclips her bra and throws them away.

Sakura's thoughts: I should feel embarrassed about him licking my breasts and squeezing them with his hands but i don't it feels amazing and i don't want him to stop.

Kiba moves his leg slightly against her crotch and sensations wrack at Sakura's body as she lets out a small moan. hearing this kiba goes to reach down and rub her but she stops him and unbuttons his pants.

[Narutos House]

Naruto: I THINK THATS ENOUGH WE GET THE POINT...

Hinata: Don't Worry Sakura you can tell we the rest later

Sakura: Oh i plan to lets go...after your dressed of course

That's It for this chapter Sorry for it being so short but its all i got for today but ill upload CHAPTER 3 In about a week or so and THAT should be it for today and thanks for everyone's patience and good reviews as i'm just starting and i'm not that good with writing but ill keep going THANKS BAIIIII :3


End file.
